


Misha365

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Diary, GISHWHES, Other, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith
Summary: The winner of the Daily Wake Up Call from Misha GISH prize keeps a diary of her experience, found by her friends eight months after her disappearance. See Notes at bottom.





	Misha365

Day 0: I can't believe it!! Starting tomorrow Misha will be giving me a daily wake up call! Amazing! So excited!!! What am I even gonna say? What will he say!!! 

Day 1: It was hilarious! I picked up the phone, he screamed my name, there was a whistle, and he hung up. I'd be sad I didn't get to say anything but there's 364 more calls to go!!!!

Day 2: Starting my day with Misha is freakin hilarious. Today was a quick haiku. So cute. 

Day 3: OMG Misha is SO crazy! All he did was list vegetables and then he hung up. So weird. 

Day 4: More foods lmao! Idk where he comes up with this. I love Misha! This is just gonna get so crazy isn't it? 

Day 5: OK so, today that beautiful man woke me up by telling me some of his favorite flowers. Sigh. I mean, I'm pretty sure these are all pre-recorded and that's fine. Freakin awesome way to start my day though. 

Day 6: Idk where to begin with today's wake up call. Like, I know his ppl asked for my schedule and yeah generally I have one, but I couldn't sleep last night after [REDACTED] pointed out that the veggies and food he listed were what was in my fridge. I mean, plenty of people have lettuce and carrots and strawberries and mustard and stuff right? I never recorded the calls cuz I'm not supposed to so I can't check. But when she said I have roses and daisies and bird of paradise in my front yard? Well, yeah, gave me the heebs. Anyways, today's call went to voicemail but it was just silence. Maybe it only works if I pick up. 

Day 8: I didn't pick up yesterday and today by accident. I got more silence. I could've sworn there was a huff on one of them, like that angry sigh type thing. [REDACTED] is filling my head with nonsense and tryin to give me nightmares throwing out all her conspiracy theories. She's probably just jealous. 

Day 13: The calls have still been so nice. Sometimes encouraging, sometimes silly, always 100% Misha. But I just can’t stop that little thing that scratches at the back of my brain. The what if? I blame [REDACTED] for starting it and now I can’t stop. 

Day 15: I didn’t pick up the phone in time and I thought, oh well, I’ll just get the silent voicemail. I was wrong. There was another call and another call until I picked up. He just said “I miss you,” and hung up. Like try not to be so thirsty Misha! Ha!

Day 20: Is it weird how I’ve gotten so used to Misha calling me? Like ah, there he is, ok, moving along. I don’t even get the little shakes anymore when I hear the ring tone! Today he recited a lovely poem. I’m not sure if he wrote it or someone else did, but it was beautiful.

Day 23: Today is my birthday!!!! Yeeeaaaaaahhh! I got that email all GISHers get from Misha, but he also wished me a Happy Birthday and said he hoped I enjoyed my presents. I totally thought he meant that just generally, but when I left the house there was this big gift basket with kale and GISH merch some crazy flowers and a couple of movie tickets. IDK. I know I’ve been crying all over social media about not having the time to go see a movie, but that’s just a coincidence right? Ha!

Day 29: I haven’t really wanted to think about these calls and that’s gotta be why I haven’t been writing these things as often. There’s just too many coincidences. I’m sure they have all my social media and it’s easy to know where I am, where I work, who my friends are and all that. But it’s kinda creepy when Misha talks about all of it like he knows about it, like really knows about it. Like he’s been here and seen things. But that’s just stupid. What would he be doing way out here when he’s got so much else going on??

Day 41: I hate writing these things now, but I have to put it SOMEWHERE. Listen, I know I said haha it’s like he’s been here and it’s freakin crazy but I really do think he’s been here. At least once. IDK. Maybe he’s had spies before or he’s probably super good with Google. But [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] went out with me last night. And we were drinking and bar-hopping and being crazy. We took a whole bunch of selfies everywhere we went. Today his call said he hoped I had fun last night. I swear to Chuck, he is IN these pictures. At least three of them. It’s not totally in focus, cuz again, drinking & selfies don’t always mix. But it’s him. I know it. 

Day 52: I’ve had it. Really had it. I changed my number. I put my accounts on private. Lock it all down. WTF.

Day 59: I think it was him. It was a different number, but it was that silent voicemail that went on for awhile. I mean, it could be just a wrong number. Who knows if someone had this number before me and they weren’t expecting me to say leave a message.

Day 60: It’s him. It’s FUCKIN him. How did he get my new number? I don’t understand.

Day 65: I changed my number again and what a pain in the ass. It’s just too weird for me. I don’t want to make waves or anything, but I sent them an email saying I don’t need this prize anymore. He doesn’t really have to call me for a year, it’s OK. Fuck.

Day 68: I got a response back to my email. They say because of laws regarding contests and prizes and whatever that they have to do their best to deliver the prize so I can’t sue them. Like, I won’t!! I’ll sign whatever saying so. Just don’t friggin try calling me anymore!!!!

Day 75: He got my number again. I don’t know how. I’ve given it to like eight people I think? And I just don’t know what to think. How can I sit here and think someone has the time to track my friends and family and somehow get my number out of them. I don’t care how awesome you tell me I am, I don’t want to hear it. I yell back and get nothing. Why the hell are you tormenting me with some weird ass recording? Who is doing it?? Is it really him even?

Day 87: I can’t. I just fuckin can’t! I’m just not going to have a phone number and problem solved. I don’t need it anyways. Not really. I can get by. 

Day 92: I got a fuckin telegram at work. AT WORK. I didn’t even know these were really a thing anymore but I guess so. Embarrassing as fuck cuz I know I just weirdly froze. People thought someone died or something. 

Day 93: There was a letter in my mailbox. The envelope was covered in stickers and had no return address and no stamp. Inside was a smashed bee. Fuck that. 

Day 108: I get weird tweets, emails, letters, and a goddamn singing telegram. This is fucking weird and has to fucking stop.

Day 109: The police laughed at me. LAUGHED AT ME. No amount of explaining over and over got through their dumb, thick skulls. 

Day 115: Everything, absolutely everything is shut the fuck down. No tablet even to track me. My facebook, insta, twitter, all of it has been deleted. I just don’t want to deal. At all.

Day 143: I saw him yesterday. With my own goddamn two eyes. 

Day 144: I’m fuckin cryin cuz I said goodbye to everyone. Everyone. Told them I’d contact them when I could. I couldn’t even explain this right. Like everyone thinks I’ve gone off the deep end by packing up and heading across the country. Maybe it’ll just be for a little while and then I can come back. 

Day 150: Everything I have is old school. Safer that way I figure. I was wrong. I was listening to this radio station, kinda dozing off, and it gets some static and cuts to HIS VOICE. Like he’s got one of those old FM broadcaster things and it’s the afternoon but he’s saying good morning, sun’s up, let’s get going. I don’t want to get going. I don’t want any of this. I have to email them again.

Day 154: I begged them to stop. BEGGED them. Misha wrote back. Right before I woke up. 

Day 157: Apparently he did some red carpet interviews and mentioned me. Well, he mentioned GISH and the weird things that happen and then mentioned this prize and me and turned to the camera when he was talking and I almost shit myself. Something in his eyes. 

Day 168: If he’s not taking over the radio or leaving things at my new place he’s sending shit to my new job. And these people don’t know me. What am I supposed to say. They all think I have this fabulous boyfriend or girlfriend who just loves me to death and sends me the cutest things. They ooh and ahh and I’m just dying inside with a fake smile plastered on my face. 

Day 175: I have to get out of here. I have to. Just be on the move. 

Day 186: I admit I was thrilled at first. But I’ve changed my number. He still found me. I ditched by cell & landline. He found me through radio, TV, and the internet. The only solution is to stay awake. Forever. If I don’t sleep, he can’t wake me up right? RIGHT??

Day 197: I think it’s 197? It’s hard when you’re up for days on end. It’s just No-Doz and coffee and Rock Stars, but I thought about other things. Things to keep me up longer. To keep me driving farther. To keep me from seeing him out of the corner of my eye when I’m at my most tired. 

Day 240: They promised me I’d be safe here. That I’d be protected. I want to believe them, but I just hug my blanket and try to stay awake as long as possible. We’re out in the northwest corner of [REDACTED] and it’s nowhere, it’s nothing. If he comes within 10 miles of this place someone will see him. They’ll sound the alarm. 

Day 243: I slept for about an hour I think. I really tried not to, but I know if I don’t things will get worse. I had [REDACTED] by my side the entire time. He’s so freakin sweet. He swore nothing would happen. And it didn’t. As soon as I was up he let me have my privacy. He left me a yellow flower though on my desk. It’s got specks of red and orange in it and it’s lovely. 

Day 244: [REDACTED] swears up and down he didn’t leave me a flower. That flowers like that don’t even grow around here. Everyone else was so sure too. No flowers like that around here. No strangers. No tracks. Nothing. But it’s him. I know it. They’re trying to get me to stay but I don’t know. If he got in here, what am I gonna do??

Day 266: I’m on my way somewhere new. Somewhere better. These people that I’ve been with this whole time have been amazing and I’m so lucky to have found them. They were there for me everytime something appeared or something happened. They gave me peace when I had none. I didn’t fear the morning. I didn’t fear sleep. 

Day 293: Something’s wrong here. So wrong. They’re… I don’t know… just, wrong. But I just don’t have the energy to do anything about it.

Day 315: There is peace within. There is peace without. Peace.

Day 337: I am accepting of fate and what the Leader has in store for me. I await with open arms.

Day 348: I will rise above. I will transcend. No space, no time, no hurt, no worry. Just peace.

Day 359: He has come. And I accept him.

Day 365: This morning as he brushed his hand down my face to wake me, he said today is the day. Today we will see the stars. It’s all happening. Because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Misha and this is a total work of fiction! I just jokingly put up Day 186 and then it spun out from there with a couple nudges from peeps on twitter. No disrespect is meant.


End file.
